


His Blue Dress

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But what if jeremys parents never split, and his mother arranged a marriage for him with his abusive childhood friend who refused to let jeremy be happy.Fuck guess you'll have to read it if your interested**ON INDEFINITE HIATUS**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This literally has nothing to do with the fanfiction, but if my girlfriend is reading this, i literally can't get the song Roxanne out of my head

Tears wrapped around Jeremys fragile foundation covered face, suppressing a sob the best he could, hand shaking as he brought the lipstick closer towards his lips.  
His boyfriend's grin burned his way into his mind.  
The dress his boyfriend had bought him fit just a but to tight around his thin frame. His "beautiful hourglass shape" his boyfriend had commented on sometime ago. A shaky breath fell from jeremys lips as he pulled himself up from his lit vanity, sauntering over to his boyfriend, who occupied his side of the bed.  
"I'm ready love" Jeremy forced a smile across his blue stained lips. The colour Adam liked.  
A dark blue dress, dark blue make up, dark blue everything. All for Adam.  
Jeremys mother loved Adam. She's the one who arranged everything.  
A lump began to form in jeremys throat, holding his hand out for Adam to grab, hoisting himself up from their bed.  
Dark blue, with light blue veins? Jeremy wasn't exactly sure what to call the computer shock looking pattern that glowed in the dark.  
He usually just referred to it as their bed spread.  
He sighed lightly, watching Adams mouth move a mile a minute, tuning out everything he said. He just wanted tonight to be over..


	2. There be a 8oi in the bathroom crying, so jeremy tries to console him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha  
> I'm making another fucking series because im d i s g u s t i n g.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have this chapter shoved in the asscrack of my phone, but i hate how it was written, so I'm rewriting the entire thing because i have no self control

Everything was spinning. It was to fast for him. He knew at least where he was, but why.   
He stumbled out from one of the many upstairs guest rooms, being greeted to loud party music, matching the rhythm of his heart beat. His once beautiful blue dress, was torn to shreds. It looked almost as he got into a fight with a wild animal. Which he thought couldn't be to far from what Adam did.   
A shiver ran down his spin, as he began to run to the nearest bathroom. He didn't even have to look at himself. He already knew how disgusting he looked. His dress ripped in so many ways, exposing his breasts, legs, and places that threatened to show his crotch.   
Make up running down his pretty porcelain face. Blue lipstick smudged across his cheeks from all the rough kissing.   
He let out a shaky breath as he shut himself into the bathroom, taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the brighter lighting in the bathroom, opposed to the dark setting of the party beyond the bathroom.   
The first thing he noticed was that someone else was in the bathroom, curled into themselves in the bathtub, headphones on, and presumably blaring into the other ears, being they hadn't noticed Jeremy. Part of jeremy wanted to ditch, while the other part of him wanted to go over and console the other person, if they even needing consoling in the first place. They could be in here because they're drunk, or cracked out.  
He hadn't noticed the fact he'd begun walking over to the other, crouching down when he finally made it over to the bathtub, adjusting his matted dress to at least save some of his dignity, resting his head on the side of the cold tub, staring at the other. From what he could determine, the person before him was a guy, hoodie pulled over his head, headphones placed outside his hoodie (like a n e r d) , with tuffs of poofy black hair spilling from the hood.   
It took a moment before the stranger cought onto the fact jeremy was blindly staring at him, stumbling back and throwing his headphones off his head, sloppily attempting to clean his face up.   
He was crying.   
Jeremy sighed, giving the stranger a apology for so rudely barging into the bathroom, and introducing himself.   
Jeremy, hearing the others snuffled voice peering through his introduction, found out the boy before him, was named Michael.   
He liked that.  
Jeremy waited a moment, before asking quietly why he was in the bathroom, in a "just wondering. I don't wanna be rude or anything" way.   
Michael had been abandoned by his boyfriend for a girl he'd dumped a while ago.   
Jeremy just pursed his lips at that, commenting on how douchey Michael's ex was, before being asked why he was in here.   
Twiddling his fingers, a wave of hurt brushed over jeremy, letting a pained face fall.   
"My.. my fiance raped me. So,," jeremy took a moment, heaving, forcing his tears to stay, not wanting to spill in front of the stranger. Jeremy gripped at the front of his mangled dress, "so I ran away after he finished inside me" jeremy breathed, moving his free hand to hold his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep, this is a train wreck, im so sorry.

Jeremy kept his eyes squeezed shut, feeling Michael's hand brush over his own, pulling it back in instinct, worried that he'd be beaten again.   
But this wasn't Adam.   
He wouldn't (hopefully) get beaten by this stranger, who dawned a concerned look the moment Jeremy opened his eyes, hand places over his chest, holding tight. He felt ill.   
"Michael I'm so worried" Jeremy murmured, rubbing small circles around his stomach with his thumb.   
Anxeity wrapped itself around the paler boy. Everything felt like it was shrinking, and,, he swore the loud music outside the room was getting louder. Everything was collapsing on him. Oh god.   
Jeremys body tensed up, tears threatening to spill down his face for a third time that night.   
Bile rose in jeremys throat, pushing himself away from Michael, clasping a hand over his mouth.   
He felt so disgusting. Everything was spinning.   
His heart raced. Everything.   
Everything.   
Everything  
Everything  
Everything.   
Adam   
Michael.   
A sob left Jeremys lips, spit and vomit mixed disgustingly in his mouth, letting himself spill on his own lap. Disgusting.   
He didn't bother looking Michael in the face. He knew Michael would dawn a face of disgust.   
He knew.   
Knew knew knew.   
His breathing labored.   
God.   
Adam.  
Adam.  
Adam. 

Michael. Oh the sweet angel who probably thought Jeremy was absolutely disgusting, pulled the vomit covered boy close to him, shushing and rocking Jeremy, whispering small reassurances to the brunette, promising he would be here for him.   
Even though they just met, Michael acted as if they had known each other for years.   
Adam

It had taken Jeremy a couple of minutes to fully come down from his panic attack. He had snuggled into the crook of Michael's neck, soft breaths escaping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so disgusting, im sorry.  
> I suck at writing.  
> I'm currently writing the rest of the fanfiction in my Tech class instead of reading an article about how the mood landing was faked.  
> ALSO, THIS CHAPTER GOES INTO STRONG DETAIL ABOUT RAPE. please do not read this chapter if you are extremely uncomfortable with this sort of subject. I promise the next chapter won't be as graphic as this one. I want the next chapter to focus more on the messed up relationship between the three.

Anxeity balled in Jeremys gut, pushing his head further into Michael's chest. He was so terrified at the thought of Adam finding him. Finding him curled into the arms of a stranger. Someone other than him.  
Though jeremy began to relax a bit, feeling Michael's thumb trace small circles into Jeremys back, hushing him. Tension began to melt away from the brunette teen, as he pushed himself further into Michael's chest, humming contently.  
That was until he heard a few small knocks on the door, followed by a voice.  
Low and content.  
It was hard to really tell at first, and with Jeremys nerves beginning to strike up again, called out "taken" dumbly, Michael following jeremys dialogue with "find another bathroom".  
That's when everything fell apart, and turned to black. Jeremy was pushed to the floor, Michael on top of jeremy, trying his absolute best to protect him, watching as Adam made his way over to the two, locking the bathroom door, someone jeremy had failed to do.  
"Oh my, what a lovely situation we have here" jeremy could hear the smirk in Adams words.  
"My little princess, below some creep. What a sight to bring in" he hummed, hovering over the two, moving his foot over Jeremy's face, before roughly digging the heel of his shoe into Jeremys face, causing the brunette to whine loudly underneath him. He watched pitifully as Michael tried his hardest to push Adam away from Jeremy, but giving up, seeing half way through he was just helping Adam dig his foot further into Jeremys face, causing more cries to erupt from Jeremy, who began flailing around.  
A moment passed by, before Adam removed his foot, trailing behind Michael, leaving jeremy a whimpering mess beneath Michael.  
Adam pressed his crotch against Michael's rear the moment he got behind the darker skinned boy, wrapping his right arm around Michael's waist, reaching to unzip Michael, and pull him out of his boxers. Surprisingly, he didn't fight back. Instead, he stayed exactly where he was, keeping a sharp focus on jeremy, whispering small talk to the boy below him, telling him everything would hopefully be okay.  
That's when Adam began pumping Michael's cock, Making a soft thrusting motion into the other's rear, grinning dumbly. Like he had won or something.  
Giving a moment, Adam leaned in close to Michael's ear, explaining in fine detail how he wanted Michael to fuck Jeremy. Of course, being defiant, Michael refused, letting Adam continue his assault.  
A hot and burning feeling welled up around Michael's side, causing him to cry out. He'd been cut. And not like he'd been normally. Blood gushed out through Michael's side, feeling Adam begin pulling the blade further along Michael's side, pausing for a moment before removing his weapon.  
Michael looked down at jeremy, through pained eyes, seeing he wanted Michael's attention.  
"Just do what he says Michael, please. Please" jeremy begged. No pleaded. Tears staining his already mucked up face. "Do what he says, please. I won't hate you" jeremy sobbed, moving to cling to Michael's jacket "please" he cried. Hurt washed over Michael, feeling Adams fingers jab into Michael's wound, exploring it like it was another hole he could use for pleasure. He didn't ever even let the thought of,, raping another human being ever cross his mind. Ever. Pain began surrounding Michael's body, as Adam continued to pump Michael's cock, squeezing and digging his nails into the other's member, causing a cry to escape Michael. Michael took a moment to take in Jeremys current state. Bloody nose, make up ruined face, and puppy eyes that burned into Michael's skull, begging Michael to get it over with. Pleading Michael. He used his right arm to balance over jeremy, snaking his left hand under himself to bat Adams hand away, agreeing, painfully agreeing to hurt jeremy. Adam just laughed letting go of Michael's member, watching as the tanned boy adjust both himself and Jeremy before going in. No sort of warning for jeremy, eliciting a cry to rip from his throat, hands searching for something to grip. The rug found its way intertwined with Jeremys nimble fingers, as his body rocked roughly against Michael's hips. Jeremy's insides burned. Like he was being ripped apart from the inside. It hurt. It hurt, and he was sobbing again, watching ad this person he'd only met moments earlier pounded relentlessly into him, while Adam watched. He watched, smugly. Watching how both people below him broke down so slowly. Tears fogging Michael's vision, and Jeremy. His perfect Princess, breaking further beneath Michael. His perfect mind broken princess, taking the strangers cock like it was his own. Hearing jeremy sob. It was she who begged Michael to fuck him. It was she who wanted this. So, Adam wondered, why was she crying. That poor girl. Sobbing so beautifully beneath Michael, who showed the same sort of emotions. Tearful cries, promising jeremy it'd be over soon. Adam watched, moving back over to steal his spot behind Michael again, deciding to join the fun. Pulling himself from his own pants, semi hard,steading himself behind Michael's clothed ass, rutting against it. A mix of a moan sobbed left Michael's mouth, as he continued pounding into jeremy. Not willing to turn around, but feeling the other tugging his pants away. Michael stopped, hearing Adams voice slither into his ear, to strip. Without hesitation, Michael pulled out of jeremy, removing his garments, before resuming where be left off with Jeremy, feeling Adams hardened cock press against his hole. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad as Adam pressed into Michael. God he stopped his thrusts into jeremy to let out a cry, clenching around his fullness, trying to get him out. Trying to close him out, but he got in. A pained cry left Michael's mouth as he let gripped the rug beneath jeremy, who whined softly. It had only taken Adams a few thrusts into Michael before the tanned boy spilt into jeremy, who wailed, feeling the rough thrusting mentions from Adam pushing into Michael. Disgusting, disgusting disgusting. Jeremy let the word repeat in his mind as Adam kept his thrusting consistent. He was so disgusting for running away from Adam. He was disgusting for finding refuge in the bathroom, and dragging someone he'd just met into this mess he called his life. Disgusting for hearing Michael's pained cries and whines, mixing with Adams dirty talk, and the slight thrusts that Michael would make, cock hard in Jeremy again. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. It had taken Adam a full ten minutes before cumming into Michael. Michael already having cummed minutes before Adam did, leaving jeremy filled. Pain covering both his and Michael's face as Adam removed himself from Michaels oversensitive hole, who then removed himself from Jeremy, who shook violently, sitting up and letting Michael's fluids rush out of him. Disgusting. Jeremy watched as Adam pulled himself back into his pants, standing up, explaining to Jeremy that he'd expect him home sometime in the morning, before exiting the bathroom, leaving the both Michael and Jeremy alone in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this is so disgusting and Terrible.  
> God has probably saved a special place in hell for me


	5. Oh shit, someones mcfucking pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha  
> I was actually gonna delete this fanfiction entirely Because its mcheckin gross, but heres chapter five for you fuckin pervs.  
> I've seen a few trans Michael fanfictions where he gets pregnant with Jeremys child, but never the other way around where jeremy gets pregnant with Michael's child  
> (Because Adams infertile, so jeremy doesn't have to worry about his sperm catching any of his fuckin eggs)  
> But Michael's sperm happens to be extremely fertile, leading to a thot getting preggo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, keep in mind I'm not pregnant, but as a trans boy, i do want to have a kid at some point and live in a studio apartment somewhere in new york, because that's been my dream since a child.

A few bottles of pain killers surrounded both jeremy and Michael, far away from tbe party. After jeremy had patched Michael up with his torn dress, attempting to stop the bleeding that had been oozing from Michael's wound. It surprisingly wasn't as serious as Michael thought it was. He was probably due for a few stitches however.  
But that wasn't the main task on mind.  
Michael had a crying highschool senior curled into the corner of his bathroom, with multiple different pregnancy tests scattered around him, three of of the four being positive.  
Pain killers probably, in retrospect, weren't the best thing to give to a pregnant person, but.  
But he was crying. Jeremy had been crying ever since the first test he took was positive, causing him to form a headache.  
All Michael could do was watch this broken down boy sob his little heart out. He was to scared to walk over and comfort jeremy, being they still didn't know each other that well (although surprising to Michael that jeremy even trusted himself around Michael after what happened. Even if Jeremy had begged him to hurt him.)  
The best thing Michael could do for jeremy, was to at least run him a bath, and leave him a pair of clean pajamas to change into. 

He walked over to the crying boy, kneeling down next to him, holding his hand out for him. "Hey, kiddo, i know right now everything is kind of, falling in and all around you, but for now, why don't we try to clean you up and change your clothes, sound good?" Michael hummed quietly, watching jeremys movements.  
He gave a small nod, taking Michael's hand and pulling himself up. He used Michael as a support for a moment before he was picked up and set on Michael's bathroom sink, getting to work by cleaning his make up off. He watches as jeremys face turned from a mucked up disaster, to a tired rung out acne riddled boy. A few sniffles left Jeremy, watching as Michael turned around, getting the bath set up for jeremy, who fought with the dress, trying his absolute hardest to get it off. 

After a few failed attempts, he'd finally peeled the ripped dress off his body, jumping down from the bathroom sink, and sitting on the edge of the bathtub besides Michael. To jeremy, at this point, he didn't care if Michael See's him naked.  
Adam had already forced Michael to fuck him, so it wasn't like anything was new to Michael about his body at this point. 

"Im scared to go back" jeremy said, his tone matching the sound of the water being poured into the tub.  
Michael let concern fall over his face "jeremy, you know you dont have to go back to him" Michael placed his hand over jeremys hand, squeezing it for reassurance "it's not like he'll ever be able to find you" Michael continued, watching as jeremys face turned from worry to a neutral set. He let out a small sigh "it might be better if i,, i stayed with you because Adam would kill me if he found out the kid belonged to you" Michael watched, dumbfounded at jeremys comment "what do you mean "belonged to me" "Michael quoted.  
Jeremy went silent for a moment before spilling  
"Adam's infertile, so he can't Inpregnant me no matter how much he tried. And because it says I'm pregnant, the only person that could have gotten me pregnant, is you, Michael" jeremy gave a sad smile, watching as Michael turned the faucet off.  
He gave jeremy a short once over, seeing the faint foundation covered bruises littering jeremys body.  
He sighed, watching as jeremys thin figure slipped into the tub, giving Michael the most innocent look in the world. Michael got up from the side of the tub, letting the creepy feeling wash over him that he was just idly watching this still stranger bathe completely naked in his tub. But the other part of him didn't want to leave jeremy alone. He looked down, meeting Jeremys eyes with his own. They had begun to tear up, worry flushing over him. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone" the other pleaded, keeping eye contact with Michael's body movements. He watched as the other complying with out much more convincing, sitting besides the tub, resting his arms on the side, watching as the other began scrubbing, and ranting about how he and Adam met, and how his mother forced him into an a arranged marriage at such a young age with Adam. Michael just let jeremy rant, obviously seeing he needed this. Someone to talk to and vent about his issues to. It had been approximantly 45 minutes, and Michael had to already calm jeremy down five or six times when he had accidentally triggered himself over Adam. He currently now was carrying jeremy to his bed to dry off and change into something more comfortable, than forcing him back into destroyed dress. He watched as jeremy fell sideways onto Michael's bed, curling into himself. He watched as the smaller boy began to loose conciseness, nuzzling his head further into Michael's comforter. He waited a moment, before leaving his bedroom, making himself comfortable out on his couch, alone to rethink every single event that had played out that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fucking rushed, I'm sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This  
> Chapter  
> Is  
> Written  
> Badly.  
> Im so sorry.

At this point in Jeremys life, he was very used to waking up from a nightmare, only to go through the day, dawning on that specific nightmare, dreading sleep that next night. 

This morning wasn't any different, except he awoke to different surroundings, and a heavy scent of weed and cologne. It took him a few moments to get a just of his surroundings, before letting a oncome of rapid blinking follow suit.  
He'd forgotten about his contacts.  
As desperately as he wanted to rip them out, he couldn't. 

He didn't know how to navigate through Micheal's? basement. He could only assume it was Michael's basement. Hell, he could have been snatched during the night by some creepo stranger. 

But all his theories debunked themselves, his eyes landing on a familiar boy only a few feet from him, knocked out on a busted old couch. Obviously, not wanting to be rude, jeremy sighed, throwing himself dramatically back down onto the bed, rolling to his side, wincing lightly. 

Last night. 

He'd almost forgotten about what had happened. It was normal for Adam to over step his boundaries with Jeremy, being forced into something like sex. But last night, last night it was different.  
Having someone other than Adam touching him, invading his parts, that he had willfully given to Adam. 

Everything felt so wrong, and he felt disgusting all over again. Bile sloshing it's way through his small frame, throwing him over the side of his bed to empty what little he had left to share in his body, with the cold concrete below. 

He allowed himself a moment, staring at his mess, before breaking down in tears. 

His throat and face stung, hot tears spilling over ones that had begun to chill. He swore he felt his throat tighten, holding back a sob.  
He didn't want to be rude to Michael. 

But that had failed to. Worry spread across Michael's drowsy face, scrambling to comfort the shorter boy, trying his best to keep him calmed, whispering small incoherent words to the other, running his hand through jeremys hair as he shook.


End file.
